What the Heck Is Ladynoir?
by closetfangirl444
Summary: When a LadyNoir shipper gets akumatized, she goes around on a rampage, turning the people of Paris into zombiefied shippers. The only way to stop her? Give her what she wants. Chaos ensues. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey its my first fanfiction. I'll try my best.**

A girl sits at a computer, open to the Ladyblog. While she is watching the video of the last akuma attack, tears stream from her face.

"Why?" she lamented "why does Ladybug reject Chat Noir? Can't she see his love is pure? I just want this one ship to be canon! Is that too much to ask?" She closes the laptop in fury and storms out. Little does she know, Hawkmoth has been stalking the people Paris all day waiting for one to get upset, and since Chloe was sick today, he's low on options.

"Ah yes," he drawls, "a poor little girl whose OTP won't sail. Perfect prey for my akuma! Fly my akuma, and evilize her! Soon Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculouses will be mine! Also I totally ship them." The akuma then flies through the air, and lands on her LadyNoir bracelet. Shaking her head slightly, the girl's brow furrows as she hears a voice in her head. "Fangirl, I am Hawkmoth. I will give you the power to get Ladybug and Chat Noir together. All I ask in return are their Miraculouses."

"Yes Hawkmoth," the girl says evilly. Her costume appears on her. She is wearing head-to-toe Lady Noir merchandise. "Time to ship!" she yells, and flies off into the heart of Paris.

 **Well that's the first chapter. I hope you'll read more soon! I can't believe I had to write evilize. Worst word in existence.**

 **-Closetfangirl444**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Ninjakittenz- I hope you like Alya in this!**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sitting in class the next morning, staring at her crush. Ah, Adrien Agreste. His sparkling green eyes, his beautiful hair. Adrien is a sight to behold. She lets out a sigh, which earns her a sharp elbow jab from her best friend Alya.

"Girl, snap out of it. You have to pay attention, we have a test on this next week!" Alya admonishes. Marinette bolts straight up and glares at her friend. Is it her fault that everything Adrien does is cute?

"Alya sounds like Tikki" she thinks, and laughs at the comparison. She lifts her eyes to the board and realizes the she knows nothing about what they are learning. Darn that adorable, distracting boy. The lesson drags along slowly, until Mme. Bustier tells the class to hand in their projects. Chloe, who is back today, in all of her glory, throws a fit.

"Oh Mme. Bustier, I can't possibly turn in my project! As you know, yesterday I was plagued with a terrible sickeness." She flips her ponytail dramatically, smacking Sabrina in the face.

"Mlle. Bourgeois, the project was given to you two weeks ago. One day should not have changed it drastically" the teacher said, very much onto Chloe.

"You shouldn't make me do this." she whines. She turns to Adrien. "Right Adrikins?" Adrien, who was definitely paying attention and definitely not writing 'Ladybug Agreste' in his notebook, gave a start.

"Um, well Chloe I think that…" he is interrupted by a loud scream and a frantic voice yelling.

"AKUMA! Ladybug! Chat Noir! HELP!" Everyone turns around to look at Chloe. She shrugs. She doesn't remember ruining anyone's life today. She thinks so, at least. Marinette bolts upright.

"I HAVE TO PEE!" she yells and sprints out the door. Adrien knocks his chair over in his haste to get out.

"I HAVE TO ALSO LIKEWISE PEE!" he blurts out and follows Marinette out the door. The class doesn't even glance their way. Nothing suspicious about that at all. Alya raises her hand.

"Mme. Bustier, may I be excused? I need to catch the action for my Ladyblog!" Without waiting for an answer, she takes out her phone, jumps over her desk and barrels through the door. With a sigh, Nino gets up to follow her.

"Sorry dude- I mean Madame. I need to make sure she doesn't injure herself." He races after her. Mme. Bustier watches them all go. Does no one care about getting an education? Obviously not.

Meanwhile, the akuma is zapping people left and right. A woman runs away from Fangirl, only to have a beam of light hit her, her eyes glass over and she starts chanting.

"Ladynoir will be canon, Ladynoir will be canon" she chants in an empty voice, joining the chorus of people under the akuma's control.

"Yes, yes!" Fangirl said, letting out an evil laugh. "One girl on her computer cannot ship them, but an army can!" Alya, who had somehow located the akuma before Ladybug and Chat Noir, came running up to her.

"Hey, you! Yes, you akuma! You're trying to ship Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Alya pointed her phone in the akuma's direction. Fangirl raises her arm, ready to blast her. "No girl, there's no need for that. I already ship them so hard." Fangirl lowers her arm, confused, but then her face lights up.

"Omg, you're Alya Cesaire! I love your blog." She claps her hands excitedly.

"Thanks girl! Is it ok if I film this?" Alya asks, full of hope. Fangirl squeals, long and high-pitched.

"Me, on the Ladyblog? It's like a dream! But I sorta have to go," she points behind her, "you know, building an army and stuff."

"You do you, girl!" Alya flashes her a peace sign. Nino, who has seen all of this, comes behind her with a look of incredulity on his face.

"Is it safe?" he ask "To get all buddy-buddy with an akuma?" Alya turns to him, a bright smile on her face.

"Nino honey, that akuma is doing the Lord's work." Nino however, is not smiling.

"Isn't she still going to try and take Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculouses?" he points out. Doubt creeps onto Alya's face.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that" she admitted sheepishly.

In some room with a big, circular window, Hawkmoth was trying to find a better word to use than evilize.

"Badify? No that's even worse than evilize," he muttered, "Unleash your inner darkness? No, too wordy. Spread your wings? No! I am Hawkmoth, not a fairy princess." He looks up. "Oh, me now. Yeah, ok," He clears his throat and lets out a cackle. "With the akuma wreaking havoc, Ladybug and Chat Noir will soon show, and their Miraculouses will be mine!"

 **So this is longer than last time. I kinda like it!**

 **-Closetfangirl444**


End file.
